Definitely Love
by ElzyPhangirl
Summary: 'Raised pulse, dilated pupils, slightly heated cheeks...' Sherlock feels this every time he looks at John, but what does it mean? Questions are asked, realizations hit and logic flies out the window. Johnlock fluff


**My first go at Johnlock so go easy on me :) If I owned this we would be on at least series 5 by now and Johnlock would be canon... but since that isn't the case I think we can assume Sherlock isn't mine...**

_Raised pulse, dilated pupils, slightly heated cheeks..._

"Sherlock?"

John's voice pulled me out of my thoughts as I blinked my eyes open to see him standing in front of me, a quizzical look set on his face

"Sherlock, are you okay?"

"Fine, I'm fine" I shake my head, attempting to clear my head a little "Why do you ask?"

"You had that face"

"What face?"

"You know, that face that tells me you're thinking too hard and you need to talk about it"

I look back up at him to see a mix of confusion and worry stretched across his features, it was quite an adorable mix... wait, ADORABLE?! No Sherlock, you do not think of John as adorable. Delete. Then I stood up. The sudden movement seemed to surprise John, adding that emotion to his face which made him look even more ador- NO! Delete.

"I need some time alone"

John just blinked at me as I swiftly turned around and went into my room, shutting the door harder than I intended to behind me.

_Why? Why is John such a distraction? His voice is the only one that pulls me from my thoughts, his touch is the only one that truly comforts me, his smile is the only one that ever seems real... Every time I look at him my pulse raises, I feel my pupils dilate and a small heat spread across my cheeks. Why though? Why does my body do this? And, more importantly, why does John do the same when he looks at me?_

Only when I hear John's voice pulling me from my thoughts, again, do I realise I've be stuck inside my mind for over 3 hours

"Sherlock?" I look towards the doorway to see John standing there, leaning against the door frame

"What does it mean?" I finally voice the thing I've been wanting the answer to for seemingly years

"Care to extend on the point?" John smirked

"When you look at someone and your pulse quickens, your pupils dilate and you feel a weird heat cross your cheeks?"

John made a noise that was a cross between a laugh and a snort

"I do believe they are some of the many symptoms of love"

"Love?"

"Yes Sherlock. You know, when you like someone and you want them for your own and you want to treat them and care for them more than anyone else. Love"

I was silent.

_But surely it could be love. I didn't... I couldn't... It wasn't..._

"Why do you want to know?... Oh"

The realisation hit him and I couldn't help but smile at his slow mindedness

"So who is it?"

"What?"

"Who's the lucky person who has finally captured Sherlock Holmes' apparently non-existent heart?"

I literally heard the smirk in his voice (I know that's not logically possible but to be fair, neither is love) but I also heard something else, something deeper, something he was trying to hide. I searched his voice for it but I couldn't find it... and then I looked up, our eyes locked together and I knew what he was trying to hide in an instant... sadness. He was sad about what he had said, he was sad that someone had 'finally captured Sherlock Holmes' apparently non-existent heart'... and the I realised.

_Stupid, how could I have been so stupid? Now that I know it it's obvious, the way he stands, the way he talks, the way he acts, what he does... how he looks at me. I'm shocked at myself for not noticing it before._

"That sentence didn't make any sense"

"What?"

"You can't capture someone's heart, it's inside their body. To get hold of it would involve killing them and that's not what you do when you love them. Unless it's me, I've lost count how many times you've almost died because of me"

"Trust you to turn love into logic, anyway that didn't answer my... oh"

Again I couldn't help but smile as the realisation hit him

"Sherlock... I"

"I don't really know how to say this, I'm not good with these things... But, recently, I've discovered deep feelings for you that I have never felt before and I believe they go beyond friendship"

John looked at me, his eyes searching mine. I felt my body tense as he opened his mouth to speak... but all he did was let out a little chuckle, walk up to me, wrap his arms around my waist, push himself up onto his tiptoes and connect his lips with mine.

My mind went blank, I gave in to my instincts and allow my arms to drape around John's neck and my lip's to move in sync with his. Fireworks and heat exploded around me, John's lips tasted of sunlight and warmth, my mind was filled with nothing but the feeling John's mouth fitting perfectly with mine. I know all this is irrational and illogical... but logic has nothing to do with love, and this is definitely love.


End file.
